


Treasure

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [28]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Apex Legends Quest: The Broken Ghost, Confession, Gen, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Loba and Revenant have a talk on the elevator ride down to meet the others regarding his past.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Treasure

"You know what I find valuable, Loba? More valuable than your treasures?" Revenant invoked in a stark tone as he peered at the woman.

“What?” She was growing tired of his charades.

“Life.”

After obtaining the coordinates to the source code, Revenant wasted no time in getting the other Legends to board the ship to head to Olympus. They had their doubts but followed along as the representatives made the arrangements for the next arena to be on Psamathe. Currently, the two were riding the elevator to meet up with the gang as Crypto had managed to get his drone into the facilities. It was no easy feat, but they had to be sure that nothing would send it off to a new location before they even got a chance to it. Getting the coordinates was one thing, deactivating the source code was going to be something entirely different.

“If you value life so much, why did you murder my parents in cold blood, _demonio_?” She didn’t believe him one bit. He always craved the killing, especially after she witnessed him in the arena.

“You ever look back on your past and wondered, ‘why’? At the moment, I thought, ‘finish the man and anyone else who got in my way and I can go home to enjoy the evening’. Quick and painless, I didn’t drag out their deaths as I do now. It’s called being an ‘efficient’ hitman. And when I finally saw who I really was, I wanted nothing more than to make those who made me this way, to suffer. Sadly, those individuals had mercy’s calling because I’ve been ‘alive’ for over _300 years_.” He was basically growling at this point, but that didn’t answer her question.

“You could’ve not killed them and allowed me to live a happy childhood with both of my parents.” She stuck her hand in her back pouch, feeling the wolf statuette that her Papi had given her, tightly grasping it between her fingers. She sighed heavily, reminiscing on old memories of when her family went on vacations and holidays, how much fun she had as a child. Revenant knew what she was feeling, he could feel it emitting from her.

“Loba, I never intended to harm you. Your mother, unfortunately, got in the way and she was quickly handled with. Your father was the true target and even he was met with a swift end. Unlike me…” His optics moved to watch her, she was deadly still.

“You ever look at the prizes you steal and wonder whose life you’re destroying?” She shot her eyes to him, slightly red from the tears she was holding back. He was facing forward now, watching the floors pass by.

“Don’t you dare compare my life choices to yours. _You murdered people for a living._ ” She felt disgusted, what she does is nothing compared to his life choices. When he didn’t face her, she fixed herself forward, the small hum of the elevator being the only sound being heard for a while.

“I’m sorry I murdered your parents and left you all alone.” His voice broke through the silence like a blade, slicing easily through the tense atmosphere. Her breath hitched in her throat. She knew what he was capable of, but never heard him apologize to anyone before.

“Sorry isn’t going to bring them back.” She uttered, straightening her posture and collecting herself as she saw the numbers starting to slow down. They were close and she didn’t want the others to know of their conversation, not after what happened on Kings Canyon when she was about to leave.

“I know.” He added before the cage came to a halt.

The treasure she sought before, to avenge her parents and put their souls, as well as hers, to rest, was destroyed that night. When the demon approached her and said that she was going to be his savior, she couldn’t stand it. But she couldn’t just let her parents’ deaths be left without any consequences. She really had no clue what to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> I had come up with the first few lines earlier today and wanted to build off of that, just didn't know how. Well, lo and behold I found my answer as a form of confession/apology from Revenant to Loba. Their dynamics have really changed since the end of the quest and it's just amazing how much of a turn it took!  
> Feedback is amazing! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! 🥰


End file.
